fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Wii U Edition/Updates
The Sky Dimension (1.0) The Sky Dimension can be accessed by making a Sky Portal made out of Blocks of Gold and igniting it with Flint and Steel. The Sky Dimension is basically flying islands of Cloud Blocks and fortresses made of Sky Blocks. Each fortress has a Fortress Guardian inside waiting for you, traps, and a reward chest. New additions also include Stone Armor, Obsidian Armor and tools, and Silver Ingots. Allies *Cloud Sentry: These allies help you by throwing small clouds at enemies. To spawn them, you must craft their spawn egg. *Tamed Macaw: These attack your enemies with its long beak. Feed it Cocoa Beans, and it is tamed. It also scares away the Skeleton mob. Passive *Airabbit: These Sky Rabbits do not attack you along with the other Passive Mobs. Defeat it, and you get the same drops as a Rabbit, and a Carrot. *Wingcow: Cows with wings. If you put a saddle on it, you pretty much have a plane with wings. It has a random chance of dropping Raw Beef. *Macaw: Same as a Tamed Macaw, but will not attack enemies. *Fluffsheep: The Sheep, but gives you Light Blue Wool when you kill it or use Shears on it. Hostile *Red Macaw: 4 Hearts, and it is down. When defeated, it has a random chance of dropping Cocoa Beans. *Cloud Slime: This mob a a Slime, but it can fly. 8 Hearts for a big Cloud Slime, 4 for a normal Cloud Slime, and 2 for a small Cloud Slime. When defeated, it gives you Cloud Slimeballs. *Fallen Warrior: These are pretty much a Sky Dimension version of a Zombie. 7 Hearts. When defeated, it gives you Angel Wings. *Viking Ship: 30 Hearts, and when defeated, it gives players five Fallen Warriors to fight. When defeated, it can give you Sky Wood. Bosses *Fortress Guardian: Fortress Guardians has 90 Hearts, and has very powerful attacks. Dodge the attacks, then give in for a kill. When defeated, it gives you Silver Ingots, Redstone Dust, or even a Stone Sword. *Heaven Dragon: These Dragons have 130 Hearts and can show up at any time. When defeated, it can drop a Dragon's Claw. Blocks *Cloud: These can be used for decoration, or be crafted into Cloud Sentries. *Sky Block: These are used for Sky Fortresses, but be crafted into ordinary Stone. *Silver Ore: These can be mined in the Sky Dimension and be smelted into Silver Ingots. *Silver Ingot: These can be used for trading with Villagers or be made into Silver Armor and Tools. *Silver Armor and Tools: Armor and Tools stronger than Gold, but weaker than Diamond. *Stone Armor: Armor just a tad bit stronger than Chain Armor. *Obsidian Armor and Tools: Armor and Tools stronger than Diamond. *Cloud Slimeball: These can be crafted with Pistons to make a Cloud Pitson. *Cloud Piston: A block pushed by one of these levitates in the air. Useful for elevators. *Angel Wing: A food that restores 2.5 of your Hunger Meter. *Sky Wood: The Sky Dimension version of Wood. Can be crafted into Sky Wood Planks. *Sky Wood Planks: The Sky Dimension version of Wood Planks. *Dragon's Claw: Can be smelted into Gunpowder, a Potion of Fire Resistence, or a Silver Ingot. *Sky Rod: Put an Angel's Wing on a Fishing Rod, and you can fish in the Sky Dimension cloud lakes. The Time Chronicles: Episode I (1.1.1) Fight for time when the player suddently finds a Time Rock that transports them back in time. Will you stay alive, or will you become totally extinct? New Biomes *Prehistoric Biome: The Prehistoric Biome is the first addition to the Past Land, a realm that the Time Rock can bring you. In this realm, all is prehistoric. Mobs Passive *Robin: These birds can appear outside of the Past Land, and have 2 Hearts. De-spawn one, and it gives you Melon Seeds! *Tarantula: These are giant spiders! Luckily, they are NOT hostile. They drop up to 4 String if you kill one! Hop to it! Neutral *Caveman: These primape ancestors wield a Wooden Club. Hit one, and the rest charge at you. 7 Hearts, and a Club for a reward. Hostile *Alligator: This scaly fiend comes from the water and can bite you! (He can appear outside of the Past Land too.) 8 Hearts, and the Alligator gives you Scales. *Wooly Mammoth: The Sheep's ancestor, he can tackle you with large tusks which deal some damage. After 13 Hearts of damage, and the Wooly Mammoth gives you 3-5 White Wool and 1-2 Mammoth's Tusk. *Endertitan: This villain comes from the End, and has 23 Hearts. Defeat him, and he drops 2-3 Ender Pearls. He can also be found in the End in End Citys or on End Ships. *C-Rex: This is the Creeper's ancestor. It can explode like a regular Creeper when hit. Your only chance of surviving is with a Bow and Arrow. Take aim, adventurer! After you take away 20 Hearts, he gives you 6-7 Gunpowder or a C-Rex Tooth. Blocks *Club: These are used to cut down trees and attack enemies. *Time Rock: This is used to enter the Past Land. You can find it randomly in an underground chest. It glows with yellow power... don't lose it! *Ancient Dirt: Dirt found in the Prehistoric Ages. *Jar of Dirt: Mix a Bottle and Ancient Dirt on a Crafting Table, and this is what you get. This is good for throwing at enemies, making them slower. *Volcano Block: Make a pyramid out of these, pour a Bucket of Lava in it, and fireballs rain from the Volcano you created. *C-Rex Tooth: These can be crafted into an exclusive Emerald Hoe. *Emerald Hoe: Made from C-Rex Teeth, these can be traded with Villagers for valuable things. *Ancient Painting: Cave writing by the cavemen. *Old Boat: This is just like a regular Boat, but looks fancier. *Rope: Put this on a tree branch, and you can become Tarzan! *Scale: These can be smelted into an Emerald! *Mammoth's Tusk: Can be used like a Sword. *Mysterious Letter: Obtained from killing 15 Endertitans. This was meant to be written to someone by someone named He... Who is this, and when was it sent? The Time Chronicles: Episode II (1.1.2) The Time Chronicles: Episode II ''allows players to travel though time again in the second episode of this exciting time mystery. New Biomes *Kingdom Biome: The Kingdom Biome is added onto the Past Land when you download this episode, and it is mainly flat, with a few hills. Watchtowers, castles, and farms are built on this biome. Mobs Allies *Knight: When a Knight sees you, it is interested and fights agaisnt your enemies. If you betray him, you might get a piece of Chain Armor. But if you do, he'll also try to kill you. Passive *King: Only one King is spawned in the Past Land, and if you kill him, you recieve a Golden Crown. *Old Cow: The Old Cow is much like the Cow, but it gives you more Raw Beef and Leather when you kill it. *Jester: The Jester is the silliest mob, but if you kill it, you get a Circus Ball. Hostile *Lancer: The Lancer has 12 Hearts, so be careful with him! He can damage you easily, but if you kill him, you may recieve a Stone Sword. *Bear: The Bear has 8 Hearts, and claw attacks. If you kill it, you can get 2-3 Leather. Also appears outside of the Past Land. *Dark Knight: The Dark Knight has 25 Hearts! Yikes! If you kill him, he drops an Iron Sword, Iron Leggings, or even a Golden Ignot! *Red Dragon: The Red Dragon has 50 Hearts and is very dangerous so a Bow and Arrow is recommended. You will receive Dragon's Claws (also used in The Sky Dimension), Iron Ingots, and a Golden Crown. Blocks *Golden Crown: Trade it with a Villager, and you'll get tons of loot. *Dyed Planks: Dye Wooden Planks, and get Dyed Planks! Red is good for making barns. *Cape: The Cape is worth 0 Hearts, and is just for decoration. You can also dye Capes. *Circus Ball: Stand on a Circus Ball, and you can walk on it! *Bugle: The Bugle allows you to play special music! Press A and you get a single note. Hold A, and you can release a longer note. *Ancient Rod: The Ancient Rod is created by putting Raw Beef on a Fishing Rod. If you ride a Cow with a Saddle, and use this, it makes the Cow go faster. *Bush: The Bush is a bush. Use this for decoration, or a food supply, as Berries grow on it. *Berry: A single Berry can give you 0.5 of your Hunger Meter back. *Mysterious Letter: Another letter! Obtained from killing the Red Dragon. This is sent by ro, something about a desert...? The Time Chronicles: Episode III (1.1.3) ''The Time Chronicles: Episode III ''allows players to travel to the ancient Revolutionary War, introducing other ranged weapons, slow but damaging. One step closer to finishing this mystery... New Biomes *Revolutionary Biome: The Revolutionary Biome is added to the Past Land, with new enemies. Bunkers are built onto the biome. Mobs Neutral *Redcoat: The Redcoat is a man who wears a red coat, white pants, and has a Villager's head. Don't attack him, or else all of the Redcoats will attack you. 8 Hearts. Drops Bullets. *Revolutionist: The Revolutionist is a Redcoat, but wears blue. Don't attack this guy either or all others will swarm on you. If a Redcoat and a Revolutionist meet each other, they instantly attack each other. Drops Bullets. Hostile *Scorpion: The Scorpion is much bigger then a regular Scorpion, about the size of a Silverfish, but it can poison you! Ouch! 2 Hearts. Drops a Scorpion's Tail and rarely drops Scorpion Venom *Desert Wanderer: The Desert Wanderer attacks you on sight with 5 Hearts. Drops Rotten Flesh and rarely drops anything it was holding or armor it had. *Redcoat Skeleton: The Redcoat Skeleton is a Skeleton, but with a musket and a red shirt. 9 Hearts. Drops Magazines and rarely drops a Redcoat Hat. Blocks *Bunker Block: The Bunker Block is a block that can only be destroyed by the one who places it. Useful for bunkers. *Wall Banner: The Wall Banner hangs down from a block, and can be written on. *Chalkboard: The Chalkboard is crafted with several blocks. It has twice the letter capacity of the Sign, but cannot stick into the ground. Plus, it takes four blocks to place it on. *Chalk: Chalk is used to write on the Chalkboard. You can write 200 letters before it is used up. *Red Chalk: Red Chalk makes letters red instead of white, and uses Redstone Dust instead of Glowstone Dust in the Crafting Grid. *Musket: The Musket uses a Bullet for each fire shot. It deals 4 Damage per Bullet. *Bullet: The Bullet is used with the Musket as a weapon. *Magazine: The Magazine is a spare compartment to hold 64 Bullets. *Scorpion's Tail: The Scorpion's Tail is important to brew a Poison Resistence Potion. *Scorpion's Venom: The Scorpion's Venom is important to make a Poison enchantment to tools, perticulary Swords. It is dropped by Scorpions. *Redcoat's Hat: These are used as a hat, giving you 0.5 armor points. *Mysterious Letter: A letter by brine. Obtained by killing 100 Desert Wanderers. The letter says to travel to the future... The Time Chronicles: Episode IV (1.1.4) ''The Time Chronicles: Episode IV ''is the final installment of the ''Time Chronicles series, and it finishes the storyline of the episodes. What will this episode deliever? New Biomes *The Future: The Future is an alternate dimension made by building a Nether Portal, but out of Blocks of Iron. With The Future comes new enemies and blocks... Mobs Allies *Futuristic Guardian: The Futuristic Guardian is here to protect you from mobs. It has 20 Hearts, and if you destroy it, it drops Redstone Dust and Coal, its fuel supply. Passive: *Future Villager: Its a Villager with more futuristic clothes on. They have 10 Hearts, and drop Coal and on rare occasions, a Beacon. *Chimp: The Chimp appears outside of The Future as well. It has 6 Hearts, it follows you if you carry a Banana, and drops Raw Chimp if you kill it. Neutral *Angelfish: The Angelfish appears outside of The Future as well. It has 7 Hearts, is attracted to light, lives in the water giving you light, and drops Glowstone Dust if you kill it. It has weak attacks to protect itself if you attack it. If you get killed by it, the game mocks you. Hostile *Evil Robot: The Evil Robot has 15 Hearts to destroy. All you have to do is to dodge its laser eyes, then move in for an attack. It drops Coal and Redstone Dust is you destroy it. *Screamer: The Screamer is the evolved version of a Creeper. It is more quick, is not afraid by Ocelots, has 10 Hearts, almost double the explosion range, but drops double the Gunpowder, and can drop a Music Disc. *Snapping Turtle: The Snapping Turtle is slow, but dangerous. It lives in water or near water, has 25 Hearts (20 for the shell. 5 hearts for the turtle.), and drops Raw Turtle if you kill it. Bosses *The Creeperdragon: The Creeperdragon is seemingly the controller of this game. He has 150 Hearts, has medium attacks, and looks like a mixture of the Enderdragon and a Creeper. If you destroy it, three things can happen. If you kill it in under three minutes, you get 21-27 Gunpowder, 2 Dragon Claws, or a Future Dragon Egg. If you kill it in under five minutes, you get 14-17 Gunpowder or a Dragon Claw. If you kill it in over five minutes, you have thirty seconds to escape the explosion area (A radius of about 50 Blocks.). *Herobrine: Only after the Creeperdragon is killed, the real villain appears... The real controller of the Time Mystery, he has 85 Hearts, strong attacks, and can summon various mob monsters. The strategy is to use a Bow and Arrow to destroy a white crystal on the wall to take 10 Hearts of Herobrine. After that, he summons two Blazes for you to fight. After defeating the Blazes, you use the Bow to hit another crystal, take off another 10 Hearts, and he takes off again. When that happens, he starts throwing energy orbs at you. Use a Sword to Block it, sending it back at him, taking off 15 Hearts. He then summons an Endertitan to fight you. Defeat it, and shoot a green crystal with a Musket. It takes off 20 more Hearts. He then flys into the air, shooting even larger orbs at you. After dodging some, he charges up an outrageously large orb. Use this opprtunity to shoot him with a Musket, taking off 10 more Hearts. As a last resort, he summons three Spider Jockeys for you to defeat. Do his final task, then take one final hit at him. As a prize, he drops 18-21 Coal, 9-10 Cake, 6-11 Diamonds, 30-45 Scales, and Herobrine's Head. Blocks *Banana: Found on Banana Trees, this food restores 3 Hunger Points. *Chimp Meat: Raw restores 2 Hunger Points, while cooked restores 4. *Turtle Meat: Raw restores 4 Hunger Points, while cooked restores 8. *Future Dragon Egg: A Dragon Egg that looks cooler. *Herobrine's Head: A decoration that's proof you killed Herobrine. The Pet Update (1.2) Mobs Passive *Crow: The Crow only spawns on the ground level of 50 blocks or higher above ground level. The Crow has 1.5 Hearts, it flys, it makes chirping noises when near Hostile mobs, and drops Eggs when killed. *Dolphin: The Dolphin spawns in water, and has 11 Hearts. The Dolphin can be ridden on with a Dolphin Saddle, and it's a very fast mob. It also drops Raw Dolphin when killed. *Ostrich: The Ostrich is found in the desert biome, and can be ridden on with a Saddle. It has 6 Hearts, and is a slow mob. It drops Eggs when killed. Hostile *Skeletal Pigman: The Skeletal Pigman spawns only in Strongholds, and carries Wooden Swords. It drops 2 Bones when killed, plus a rare chance of Leather Armor and a Wooden Sword. *Rat: The Rat spawns in the Nether, mainly in Nether Fortresses, and has 0.5 Hearts. It has very weak attacks, but may poison you when it bites you. It drops 1 Leather when killed. They also scare away Ostriches. *Werewolf: The Werewolf only occurs when a Wolf goes to the Nether. It suddently transforms into a beast that has 14 Hearts, drops 2-3 Leather when killed, extremely quick, medium attacks, and turns back into a Wolf in a very light area. However, the Werewolf attacks ANY Mob it sees first, making it easy prey for a Zombie Pigman squad. They can only be harmed with Silver Tools. Blocks *Advanced Crafting Table: Although slightly more complicated to build then the Crafting Table, it allows you to create items you already crafted before without putting in the recipe. *Spear: The Wooden Spear does 1 Damage, Stone does 1.5 Damage, Gold has more knockback and 1 Heart, Iron does 2 Hearts, and Diamond does 3 Hearts. *Dynamite: This is exactly like TNT, but only half the explosion range. *Flaming Spear: This weapon is used to set mobs on fire, and sets 0.5 Hearts on impact. *Cannon: Tired of using huge TNT cannons to fire TNT? Now you can make one! It launches TNT at enemies. However, they do quite some destruction when they hit blocks. *Dolphin Saddle: Use this to ride a Dolphin. *Medal: A decoration for your Tamed Mobs. *Wolf Bed: A Wolf Bed is used to let Tamed Wolves sleep, giving them more energy. Throw a Bone in the Wolf Bed, and the Wolf will jump in and fall asleep. *Whip: A Whip can be used to scare passive mobs and angry Wolves away. After time though, the Wolf will overcome their fear and ignore it. To use it, right-click a mob with the Whip. Neutral mobs become hostile when you use it on them. It can be used 95 times. *Goldfish Bowl: Use this to catch fish. To use it, right-click a body of water, and a random chance that a Fish will appear in it. *Crystal: The Crystal can be forged into Crystal Tools and Armor. (This Crafting Recipe gives you 2 Crystals.) *Crystal Tools and Armor: Tools and Armor stronger than Diamond, but weaker than Obsdian. *Wolf Whistle: If you lost your Wolf in the wilderness, or simply want to adopt one, use the Wolf Whistle to call one. Other Changes *The Pet Update lets you tame more mobs, even some Hostile ones. To tame a Pig, you must drop Carrots near it. To tame a Villager (befriend it), you must drop some Ingots near it (giving it a gift). To tame a Zombie, you must drop Rotten Flesh near it. To tame a Sheep, you must drop Pumpkin Seeds near it. To tame a Zombie Pigman, drop Gold Nuggets near it. However, taming a Villager, Zombie, or Zombie Pigman does not mean you can breed them. *The Pet Update makes everything underwater slightly brighter at daytime. *The Pet Update makes Ores sparkle. Next Page! Main article: Minecraft: Wii U Edition/Updates/Page 2 Category:Subpages Category:Updates